Good News Bad feelings
by Candice-21
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Teah Malfoy. Hermione a des nouvelles, mais comment Severus les prendra? Oneshot


**Salut tout le monde! 'GOOD NEWS BAD FEELINGS' est une traduction que j'ai fait de l'histoire du même nom de Teah Malfoy que j'ai bien aimé. ( pour ceux qui veulent la lire en anglais, je l'ai dans mes favoris.)  
Severus est peut-être un peu différent enfin c'est même sûr^^ mais j'ai quand même aimé cette histoire.**

**Je comprends plutôt bien l'anglais mais je ne me dis ABSOLUMENT pas bilingue, loin de là donc cette traduction n'est pas parfaite. J'ai traduit comme je le sentais donc il est possible que certaines phrases soient lourdes ou bizarre, je m'en excuse. Je comprends facilement l'anglais mais quand il s'agit de le traduire j'ai un peu de mal XD En tout cas j'espère ne pas avoir changer le sens de certaines choses ou avoir mal traduit. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes mais plus je me relis moins j'arrive à me corriger...**

**Voilou j'espère que vous aimerez. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à la lire en anglais, c'est toujours mieux que les traductions. Et n'hésitez pas à critiquer la traduction, tant que c'est constructif ça peut toujours m'aider à progresser!**

**

* * *

**

**Good News, Bad Feelings**

Hermione Snape marchait devant le feu de cheminée du Manoir Snape, jouant avec ses mains qui étaient croisées derrière son dos.

Les nouvelles qu'elle venait juste de recevoir devraient rendre , elle et Severus, extrêmement heureux, mais, ne sachant pas comment Severus réagirait, était légèrement effrayant, puisqu' il a toujours été irascible.

Il ne l'a jamais blessée, mais son ton montait presque tous les jours pour un rien. Ça pouvait être aussi simple qu'une potion ne fonctionnant pas ou un flacon d'ingrédient tombant, pour déclencher sa colère.

Elle espéra que les nouvelles le feront aussi excité qu'elle l'a été quand ils lui ont dit.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvra la fit sortir de ses pensées, juste quand Severus Snape, son mari de 3 ans entra dans la pièce.

« Hey Chérie, Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui? » demanda t-il, et avança pour la serrer et l'embrasser. Après un moment Hermione sortit de l'étreinte et regarda dans les yeux noirs de Severus.

Son expression changea quand il vit l'incertitude et la légère inquiétude dans ses yeux brun chocolats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour? » demanda t-il, l'inquiétude se mêlant à ses mots.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes et le dirigea pour s'asseoir sur le sofa noir près d'elle.

L'expression de Severus était ouvertement inquiète à présent, et il n'essaya pas de cacher l'émotion qui jouait sur son visage.

« J'ai vu Poppy à Poudlard aujourd'hui? Elle m'a donné quelques nouvelles. » dit-elle avec prudence, incertaine de la réaction qu'elle voulait donnée.

« Oh non? Est-ce que ça va? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit? Dit-il, un peu plus rapide que la normale, ses yeux larges et une expression de panique sur son visage.

« Ne panique pas mon amour. Je pense que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles et j'espère que tu seras d'accord. J'ai toujours voulu ça et j'espère que toi aussi »

Elle prit une grande respiration et dit: « Je suis enceinte... avec des jumeaux. »

Les yeux de Severus étaient plus grands qu'avant les nouvelles.

Hermione regarda dans ses yeux pour essayer de trouver quelque émotion, mais ils étaient vides.

Severus lâcha les mains d'Hermione et mit sa tête dans les siennes. Hermione prit ça comme un mauvais signe, et se résigna au fait que Severus ne voulait pas de bébés.

« Je suis tellement désolé Severus. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, Je le jure. Je suis désolé. » dit-elle, finissant sa phrase dans un murmure.

Hermione se leva et commença à marcher vers la porte. Avant de pouvoir faire plus de deux pas, la voix basse de Severus s'éleva de derrière le voile de cheveux noirs.

« Ce n'est pas toi Hermione. C'est juste que je ne pense pas être un bon père? » Hermione se tourna et se rassis sur le sofa à côté de son mari.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça mon amour? Tu seras un père merveilleux et aimant, juste comme tu es un merveilleux mari. Je ne doute pas que tu aimeras ces enfants et tu seras incroyable. »

Severus regarda dans les yeux de sa femme et y vit sincérité et honnêté, et su qu'elle disait la vérité mais il avait toujours des doutes.

« Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père. Un père et un mari abusif. Il a toujours dit qu'il aimait ma mère et moi, mais on ne blesse pas les personnes qu'on aime. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec moi-même si je blesse, soit toi ou l'un de nos futurs enfants. Mon enfance a fait ce que je suis, et je ne veux pas que l'un de nos enfants souffre de ce que j'ai fait. Je suis juste effrayé d'être comme mon père. Nous avons tous les deux un caractère irascible »

Hermione entendait le désespoir dans sa voix et savait qu'il voulait dire qu'il ne voudrait jamais les blesser, mais elle savait déjà ça, c'était seulement lui qui avait besoin de le savoir.

« Severus, je sais que tu as mauvais caractère, mais tu le contiens et je sais dans mon cœur que tu ne voudrais jamais blesser, les enfants ou moi. Crois moi, tu seras un père merveilleux et tu es un incroyable mari. Je t'aime. »

Un petit sourire s'étira sur le coin de sa bouche et Hermione lui retourna son sourire.

Severus se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Hermione.

Elle pensait que ce serait un chaste baiser mais quand elle sentit la langue de Severus léchée entre ses lèvres, elles les sépara immédiatement pour lui accorder l'entrée.

Il suça lentement sa langue, la massa pour se débarrasser du reste d'appréhension qu'il lui restait de son sentiment à propos de sa grossesse.

Quand le besoin d'air brisa le baiser, Severus regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. J'aimerai ces enfants et je serai un bon père pour eux aussi longtemps que je vivrai. » chuchota t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime aussi. » lui murmura t-elle en retour.


End file.
